


Lucy's Little Death

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC Kinkmeme, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Consensual Violence, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, PWP, Prompt Fic, Sexual Roleplay, Shroud of Eden, Temporary Character Death, Written quickly, errrh don't judge me, hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: for a kinkmeme prompt:Can I get something with non-permanent snuff? Preferably not very torture-y or rape-y(Dives into dumpster to camp)I just want to see someone getting killed and returned to life and possible sexytimes before and/or after or if no sexytimes just platonic tenderness.





	Lucy's Little Death

"Wake up, bitch."

Lucy opened her eyes and saw Rebecca standing over her.

Rebecca grinned, but not in her usual way. This grin was cold, like harsh unfeeling steel.

Lucy tried to pull her hands from where they were tied behind the chair.

"No use struggling, Templar."

"What? No! You're wrong," Lucy protested.

Rebecca rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Don't try and deny it. We have proof." She turned her cold gaze back down to her hostage, sneering now. "You thought you could trick us, worm your way into our cell, into my heart, before making off with all our secrets?" She tossed a folder on the ground, and photos and documents spilled out across the concrete. "We know what you were planning."

Lucy hung her head. "All right," she said in a very small voice, almost too quiet for Rebecca to hear. "Wh... what now?"

"Now," Rebecca said in a strong voice, leaning onto the chair with her knee between Lucy's legs, "you're going to tell me your secrets." Slowly she brought up her hand, and Lucy felt the Hidden Blade's sharp tip trace along her ribs.

She shivered in her seat, heart pounding wildly. "What secrets?"

Rebecca ran the blade up over Lucy's bosom. "Who do you report to? Who is your Templar master?"

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll never tell."

"Are you sure?" Rebecca pressed the blade into her collarbone, drawing a driblet of blood. "I might let you live if you cooperate."

"No!" Lucy said, straightening up. "I won't turn on them! Go ahead and kill me!"

Rebecca smiled. "Right then, we have no further need for you." She moved the blade up to Lucy's jugular. "Last chance..."

"Do it."

She moved the blade down and across, shearing open Lucy's pretty little neck.

Lucy gasped for breath, eyes going wide and focusing right on Rebecca's for two seconds before the draining blood made them go glassy and blank.

Rebecca threw her blade aside and started to untie the slumping body's restraints. Then she kicked the papers away and gently moved Lucy to the floor before rushing to a locker in the corner of the little room. From the locker she took out a length of fabric, old and worn and bloodstained, yet still shimmering with strange power. She rushed back and unfurled the cloth over Lucy's head and shoulders.

There was an intense noise of static and buzzing and whooshing, and intermittent flashing lights. The pool of crimson across the floor stopped spreading out.

A gasping breath came from under the Shroud. Lucy sat up with a jerk, sweating bullets as she pulled it off herself.

"Luce!" Rebecca threw her arms around her revived girlfriend and planted a kiss on one rosy cheek.

"God, that was... incredible!" Lucy managed to say, her mind and body all reeling.

"I fucking bet!" Rebecca stifled a laugh. "Can't believe we actually used an ancient magic artifact for your weirdo fetish."

"Weirdo fetish?" Lucy took Rebecca's hand and pulled it down the waistband of her pants. "Feel how soaking wet I am from this 'weirdo fetish'."

"Mmm," Rebecca agreed wordlessly, pressing in to rub circles around Lucy's hard nub. "Now we can't do this a whole lot, ya know. The Shroud can really fuck with your brain if you use it repeatedly."

"Ohh, shut up and just finger me," Lucy said, squirming against her touch, hips rocking back and forth.

Rebecca leaned over and licked up a spot of blood from between her breasts. "You were a very pretty corpse," she whispered.

Lucy gasped again and groaned, "Yes, ah fuck..." She pulled Rebecca's hand closer, driving her fingers right across the sweet spot where she needed it most.

Rebecca slid her hand back and forth as Lucy directed it, and meanwhile mouthed over her thin shirt, humming sweet noises into the heaving flesh of her breasts. When she found a nipple, she cupped her lips around it and sucked in.

Lucy howled, her legs clamping Rebecca tight between them. "Ah fuck! Yes!" Her breath was hot and heavy and she grabbed Rebecca's head to pull her mouth closer while arching her back up.

Rebecca could feel the very ridges of Lucy's patterned bra, and the rapid beat of her heart, but she mostly ignored these to focused on the proud standing nipple, grasping it with her teeth and flitting her tongue across the tip.

Lucy's hair was a mess, strewn around her head and half-covered in congealing blood, but by god she was sexy, and by god they were having fun.

Lucy's gasps were coming in a steady rhythm now as Rebecca stroked her. "God, so good, you're so good to me, Becca," she said in a hazy slur, curling appreciative fingers across the brunette's scalp, caressing her ear with her thumb. Then she shuddered and pulled in a particularly choked breath, and a little burst of fluid signaled her climax.

Grinning, Rebecca sat up and licked the warm fluid from her hand and wrist. "Well! Glad you enjoyed yourself!" She laughed and laid down by Lucy's side. "And, of course, glad you're not a Templar." She brushed Lucy's nose with a fingertip.

Lucy sighed a warm contented sigh. Life was good. And so was death, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes for a hundred years*


End file.
